


Told You

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin proves to Michael that he's a good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

> "You should totally write a little one shot of Gavin and Michael's first kiss ^o^"
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely Anna for this prompt! Now really, how could I say no to this? Oh gosh. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy. ;3

_Is this really happening?_

Michael and Gavin had been best friends for years; pissing each other off, making each other laugh, and sharing a close workspace.  Everyone knew that they were amazing friends and no one dared to question it. Michael’s aggressive attitude blended so well with Gavin’s goofy behavior, and soon their fans began to ship them together as _Mavin_. Michael was the first to discover this ship, or even find out what a ship was. He read through some fanfiction and browsed through the art. He was astounded at how talented their fans were and found it amusing that they pictured him and his best friend as a couple. He showed Gavin what he had found and they laughed about it together, referencing it every now and then as a joke, and soon enough their whole office adopted the idea. The two didn’t mind at all for they knew that no one took it seriously and it was just for fun.

When Gavin mentioned that he was planning to move out of the Ramsey household and try to find a nearby place of his own, Michael was the first to speak up. He offered to rent out the extra room in his apartment to the boy without a second thought. Gavin was taken by surprise at first, but graciously accepted quickly afterwards. Michael knew he really needed this. It would work out great for the both of them. They would save money, Gavin would have a place to stay while Geoff focused on his family, and Michael would have someone to keep him company at home. Even if the company was just one idiot, the idiot was his best friend, and he’d do anything to help him out.

Even though it felt like they couldn’t have bonded any more, they did just so. They found television shows that they liked in common and would watch them religiously together, making popcorn and relaxing on the couch with the lights off. Gavin proved to Michael that he actually knew how to cook and he served dinner on the nights that they didn’t go out to eat. Every night felt like a sleepover. They both expected to get sick of each other at least a few times, but it never ended up happening.

In fact, they bonded a little more than anyone might have thought. Michael found himself rejecting invitations to go out if he knew Gavin would be staying home that night. Gavin would wake up early to start on his work ahead of time so he would be able to go home at the same time Michael did. They were constantly with each other. No one really paid attention enough to notice, though. It wouldn’t have even been _that_ weird, if it were not for one night in particular.

Their recent television obsession had been Drake and Josh. As soon as Gavin found it on Netflix, they both knew they had to watch all of the seasons. Of course they had seen them all before, but they deemed the show worthy of rewatching. Michael microwaved two bags of popcorn and Gavin poured two glasses of Dr. Pepper. They gathered blankets and found comfortable spots on the couch. They were watching the episode involving the scene where Josh gets really excited and kisses Drake on the mouth. Gavin giggled.

“He looks like a terrible kisser!” Gavin threw popcorn into his mouth as he laughed at the screen.

Michael looked over at him. “Who?”

Gavin looked back. “Josh! He’s just like,” Gavin started wiggling his tongue around in the air in front of him and making obnoxious noises to imitate Josh’s kissing.

Michael laughed at him. “Gavin, he’s not fucking _making out_ with him! It was like less than a second!”

Gavin had that wide-eyed, smiley face on that he sported whenever he was trying to defend himself. “What _ever_! He went all out!”

Michael shook his head. “Well damn, I’d hate to kiss _you_. That was disgusting,” he said, referencing to Gavin’s previous imitation and chuckling.

Gavin looked offended. “Nuh-uh! I’m a good kisser!”

“Yeah right! Not like you’ve kissed anyone anyway,” Michael teased.

Gavin just held on to his pride. “You’d _love_ to kiss me.” He turned his face back to the television.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “That so?”

He looked back and smiled. “Yeah, it’s so! Look at these soft, well-shaped, kissable lips.” He pointed at his mouth with the most adorable expression he could muster.

Michael didn’t laugh, and his smiling expression turned into more of a gaze. Gavin’s eyes locked onto his and he froze into place.

Without thinking, Michael slowly started to lean forward.

Gavin held his breath. Michael wasn’t joking. He kept coming closer to the Brit’s face.

_This is really happening._

After what felt like a lifetime, Michael’s lips finally pressed against Gavins’. Gavin was still frozen. But after a moment, he returned the kiss. Their lips met in a longing way as if they had been waiting to make an acquaintance for quite some time. Gavin pushed forward into the kiss so Michael wasn’t left to lean across the couch.

Their mouths separated for the briefest moment before colliding again, this time with more synchronization and passion. Gavin reached up to softly cup Michael’s jaw and Michael rested his hand on the boy’s hip. They continued the kiss before renewing it again, and held on to the last one for as long as they could.

Their faces eventually parted and they looked into each other’s eyes. They both held startled expressions. Gavin’s hand dropped down onto Michael’s shoulder and Michael’s hand slid down to Gavin’s knee.

Gavin cleared his throat briefly. He then smirked.

“Told you.”


End file.
